elvendalefandomcom-20200214-history
Azari Firedancer
Azari Firedancer is a fire elf who resides in Elvendale. Official Biography Background Azari has known Naida Riverheart, Aira Windwhistler, and Farran Leafshade since they were young. Or, in Naida's terms "teeny tiny kids." She has known Ragana Shadowflame since then, but was never on close terms with her – especially since Ragana is evil now. Azari first appeared in "Unite The Magic", and has been a character in LEGO Elves ever since. Shortly after meeting Emily, Azari teamed up with Naida, Farran, and Aira to help get Emily back home. Azari helped them retrieve the fire key. After finding all the keys and helping Skyra overcome her grief, Emily was able to use the portal and return to earth. Emily now visits frequently and the five are the best of friends. Personality Bold and outgoing, Azari is just the friend anyone would want to have. She is also impulsive and hot-tempered, though she will cool down her fiery attitude if something serious happens. She is considerate and loyal towards her friends, although will sometimes joke around with Farran and make a not-so-nice remark every now and then. Azari will deny that she has a fear of heights. She could come across as being less forgiving than the others, as she was still upset with Zonya long after the others, in "Dragons to Save, Time to be Brave." Azari also has the tendency to neglect her responsibilities and ignore safety warnings, but usually manages to keep a level head in times of turmoil, so that she can be there for her friends when they need her the most. Appearance Azari has red hair that fades to marigold at the ends, which flows freely in flame-like waves. She has amber eyes, a golden-brown complexion, and one facial tattoo – a fuchsia, flame-like mark on her cheek. On her shoulder is a tattoo of flaming tendrils. She also wears a swirling fuchsia crown on her forehead. Note: Even when they were “teeny tiny kids,” Azari, Aira, Farran, and Naida had their cheek and arm tattoos. The girls’ forehead crowns, however, appear to be absent. Season 1 – Azari’s fuchsia dress is cut in spiky layers. Much like her hair, the bottom is tinged with marigold. It is sleeveless, although one side of it extends towards the shoulder, giving the illusion of a one-shoulder dress. She has a gold belt with the fire insignia (a triangular-shaped flame) on it. She also wears gold colored sandals with gold flame-shaped legwarmers. Other accessories include a spiky, fire-inspired wrist-cuff and earrings of small flames. Season 2 – Azari sports a marigold outfit trimmed with fuchsia at the bottom hem. The bodice resembles a corset, with fuchsia fabric showing in the area between the crisscrossing cords. The fire insignia is printed on the chest. Season 3 – Azari wears fuchsia again, with marigold trimming the bottom hem. Panels of marigold line the sides of the bodice, leaving a strip of fuchsia in the middle. The top part of her dress resembles a halter top. Season 4 - Azari's shirt is fuchsia and sleeveless. Over this, she wears a plate of armor that is dark-red with gold details. There is a tiny gold fire insignia printed on the stomach-area. A thin strip of marigold material crosses her torso diagonally. Her skirt is mainly fuchsia, with marigold ruffles peeking out. Her boots are dark-red with designs in fuchsia and gold. Relationships Friends Azari has many friends, which include Emily, Aira, Naida, Farran, Tidus, Sira, Skyra (to a lesser extent), and Rosalyn. Trivia * The name "Azari" comes from "Azar," which means "fire." Gallery Official Artwork BodyAzari2.jpg LEGO Azari01.jpg|Azari from 1st Storyline Azari02.jpg|Azari from 2nd Storyline Azari03.jpg|Azari from 3rd Storyline Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Elves Category:Fire Element